


Alone Time

by Robespierre



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Rimming, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robespierre/pseuds/Robespierre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is alone in the house and decides to spend some quality time with himself.  He is interrupted.  Twice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays to my Teen Wolf friends and everybody (far too many people to list) who provided a listening ear as I struggled with this semester. Love you all.  
> Also, I know that this was supposed to be PWP, but their feelings got all involved. You know how I am about Derek and Stiles and their "I love you"s.

Having the house to himself was the greatest thing ever. 

No, wait.  The freedom to make as much noise as he wanted to while jerking off was the greatest thing ever.   

Stiles had started on the bed, still clothed, with some of his favorite porn clips playing on his laptop.  The knowledge that he could take as long as he wanted had him just squeezing himself through his pants, intent on teasing himself as he watched other men get what _he_ had just started to want: to be fucked. 

He’d only opened his zipper and slid his hand into his boxers when it became too much to take, so ready to come that he felt as though it would only take a few strokes to get himself off.

Wrong. 

Two minutes in, he needed lube or he was going to have some serious chafing issues.  Five minutes in, he was gritting his teeth in annoyance.  After nearly ten minutes of increasingly ineffective stroking, writhing on his bed and hissing curses at his traitorous cock, he was ready to call it quits. 

Unless…

Why the hell didn’t this occur to him sooner?  With nobody in the house, nobody to hear the noises he made (because he always made a lot of noise), this was the perfect opportunity for him to indulge in a little of his recently-discovered _favorite thing in the world_. 

So he grabbed his lube and a towel and headed for the bathroom, shedding his clothing as he went.  It was easier to do this in the shower; that way he wouldn’t destroy his sheets with the amount of  
lube that he was inevitably going to use. 

He started the shower and stroked himself with renewed enthusiasm as he waited for the water to warm up.  The room quickly filled with steam – that was another great thing about being alone in the house.  His dad was always bitching about making sure the exhaust fan was running when the shower was on, but Stiles preferred his showers steamy. 

When the water was finally the perfect temperature, he stepped in, bottle of lube in hand, and wasted no time in slicking up the fingers of his left hand.  Spreading his legs and bracing one forearm against the shower wall, he leaned forward slightly and stretched his other hand back to slide his fingers down the cleft of his ass.

Just the thought of what was to come was enough to quicken his breath and draw a quiet moan from him.  He couldn’t help but think back to the first time that he had discovered just how much pleasure could be found in parts of body that he’d never even imagined touching.

Well, technically speaking, he hadn’t really _discovered_ it.  Instead, it had been showed to him one rainy evening when Derek had snuck in through his bedroom window and into his bed.  Stiles had bit his lower lip an effort to keep quiet as Derek’s fingers slithered behind his balls, a light tickling pressure that had him squirming against his comforter.  He had blushed so much that his skin felt like it might catch fire when Derek pressed the pad of one finger against his hole, not really pushing, just resting it there.  Derek had asked him over and over if he was all right, whispering that he would stop whenever Stiles wanted him to.  Stiles hadn’t said anything, just let out a breathy “Derek, _please_ ,” unsure of what he was asking for but trusting Derek to make him feel good.

He’d needed to sink his teeth into the meat of his palm to hold back his gasp as one of Derek’s fingers breached him, slipping slowly inside.  The slight burn was uncomfortable, but it was nothing compared to the raw intimacy of _having part of Derek inside him_.  As if determined to destroy him completely, Derek chose that moment to lean down and take Stiles’ cock in his mouth, the hot, wet slide of his tongue combined with the slight in-and-out of his finger sending Stiles arching up into Derek’s mouth, white light exploding behind his eyelids as he came.

Since then, Stiles had practically begged for Derek’s fingers every time they were together.  And as he came to enjoy it more and more each time, he started thinking about how it would feel to have Derek pinning him to the mattress, filling him up with more than just his fingers.    

“Oh, Derek,” he breathed, just a heartbeat away from the penetration that he so desperately craved.   

“Yes?”

“Holy shit!” he gasped, spinning around to face his boyfriend.  “What the hell are you doing here?” 

Stiles had been so lost inside his own head that he apparently hadn’t noticed the bathroom door opening, Derek removing his clothing, or even the shower curtain moving as Derek stepped in behind him.

“Well, I knew you had the house all to yourself, so I thought I’d – ” 

Stiles didn’t let him finish, just threw himself at Derek, flinging his arms around his neck and crashing their mouths together.  Derek pushed him away, laughing.    

“It’s been too long, Stiles.  I missed you.”

“Me too!  So why aren’t we making out right now?  Let’s go!”

Stiles’ attempt to reattach himself to Derek was thwarted when Derek effortlessly grabbed his shoulders and turned him around to face the showerhead. 

“Derek,” he whined, “what the hell?  We’re naked together in a shower and you’re not even going to – oh, _fuck_ ,” he breathed as Derek sank to his knees behind him.  “You’re going to – ”

Derek just growled, “Stiles, shut up,” before leaning in to nip at Stiles’ left asscheek. 

They had definitely not done this before – _god_ , he hadn’t really even thought about it before, but he instantly knew that nothing bad could come of Derek Hale’s unbelievable mouth being anywhere near his ass.  In fact, it was probably going to be amazing.    

Derek’s hands came up to cup and spread his cheeks, and he could feel the breath blowing warmly across his exposed skin.  Even though the hot water was still pouring down around him, he felt himself blushing, the pinkness spreading from his face down his body.  Sure, Derek had been playing with his hole for a few weeks now, but he’d never had his face pressed right up against – _holy fuck_. 

The first swipe of his tongue was such a ticklish and weird feeling that he instinctively pulled away from the sensation, attempting to squirm out of Derek’s reach.  But Derek trapped his hips in an iron grasp and, rubbing his stubbled chin against Stiles’ skin, whispered, “Shh…just relax.  You’ll love it.”

He tried to relax.  After all, Derek would never do anything that he didn’t think Stiles would love, so he forced himself to release the tension in his muscles and stop straining away from Derek.  Derek gave him a few moments respite before leaning back in to lick, this time increasing the pressure so that instead of ticklish, it felt – wow, it felt kind of good. 

Wait, scratch that.  _Really_ good.  Derek’s tongue was rough against his skin, rougher than he would have imagined.  But as the broad strokes of his tongue turned into smaller and more forceful pushes against his hole, he practically mewled, bringing all sort of ridiculous kitten imagery to mind for a second (rough tongues and little cat sounds and all that) before he realized that _Derek Hale had his tongue on his ass_ and that thinking about cats was not the best use of his brain power. 

It was at that moment – the moment he realized that he should be focusing on what Derek was doing and not remembering what the tongue of that kitten he and Scott had found in fifth grade felt like – that Derek ceased licking all together and wriggled his tongue inside of him.

 _Oh_.  He gasped, his body jerking as though thousands of volts of electricity were coursing through his veins. 

And Derek – Derek fucking stopped.

“Are you all right?”

Stiles turned to stare down at him. 

“Derek, I swear, if you don’t keep going right now, I will _end_ you.”

Derek’s eyes flashed red for just a second, and he spun Stiles back around, his tongue back inside of him before Stiles even realized he was moving. 

After what was probably just a few minutes but felt more like an eternity, Derek’s tongue was joined by one of his fingers.  At first, he just prodded the edge of Stiles’ hole as his tongue stabbed in and out, but soon his finger was inside, working in tandem with his tongue to make Stiles crazy. 

It was like nothing he had ever felt before.  Derek’s one finger gradually became two and then three, his tongue chasing away the slight burn of the penetration.  It was so good, so fucking good – he was so close to coming but was being tormented by that not-quite-enough pressure and wetness and heat.

“Derek, c’mon,” he practically sobbed.  “Please!”

Derek made a small noise of satisfaction and reached around to grab Stiles’ cock; three quick pulls all it took before Stiles tipped over the edge, his vision narrowing as his come practically rocketed out of him and splashed against the shower wall.

“You okay in there, kid?”

 _Fuck!_   It was his dad!  What was he doing home?  Stiles jerked away from Derek. 

“Dad?  I’m fine!  Everything is fine!”

“Are you sure?  You sound funny.”

“I’m sure!  What are you doing home?  You were supposed to be out all night.”

Stiles didn’t hear his dad’s answer, too busy hissing, “Did you lock the door?” at Derek. 

Derek nodded, his body shaking with silent laughter. 

Stiles glared at him. 

“You think this is funny?  Do you have any idea how much trouble I’m going to be in?  How much trouble _you’re_ going to be in?  Holy shit, dude – you’re dead.”

His dad had obviously finished explaining why he was home early, because now he was asking, “Want to tell me about your day?”

 _Definitely not_. 

“Um, nothing exciting really happened.  Why don’t you tell me about yours?”

“Well, first I had to help one of the deputies do a transfer to county prison.  Then we were stuck in traffic for so long that…”

Tuning his father out, Stiles considered his predicament.  He was naked in the shower with an older man whose tongue and fingers had just been _in his ass_ and though it was one of the most glorious experiences of his life, he was currently so embarrassed that he didn’t know what to do.

“…can you believe that?”

“Wow, Dad.  That’s crazy.”

He really, _really_ hoped that was the right response. 

“I know!  I couldn’t understand how anybody could think that…”

Stiles had always known that Derek was bad news.  That he was like chocolate cake, a decadent indulgence but something that was not actually very good for you.  But he still loved him.  He knew what Scott thought of their relationship, but he didn’t care because he believed in Derek.  He would never do anything to hurt Stiles. 

But apparently Derek Hale didn’t play by the rules that the rest of the human race did, because he didn’t seem to consider death by embarrassment as a serious crime, judging by the way his slick fingers were working their way up Stiles’ leg and pressing back inside him. 

He swatted at Derek’s arm, trying to force his boyfriend to knock it off, but he was stopped dead when Derek’s fingers twisted _just so_ and his cock went from terrified to ready for business in just a heartbeat. 

“ _Oh_ ,” he whispered as he allowed Derek to turn him around, vaguely aware of his dad still talking.  Derek’s fingers were really well-lubed – he was almost dripping with it.  And he kept spreading his fingers, filling Stiles up in a way he had never been before.  He pulled all of his fingers out, only to tease Stiles’ hole with them, rubbing against his entrance in a silken glide of skin on skin that seemed so much smoother than his fingers ever had –

 _Holy shit, it wasn’t his fingers_. 

Stiles was a romantic at heart, but he had come to realize that from the moment Peter bit Scott, nothing would ever be normal again.  He fully expected to lose his virginity in the abandoned train station or the burnt-out wreckage of Derek’s house, and he was surprisingly okay with that.  But here, with his dad blabbing away about work on the other side of the door?  This was nobody’s ideal first time. 

Derek stopped, probably reacting to Stiles’ sudden tenseness.  He stood behind Stiles, his breath warm in his ear as he whispered, “Are you okay with this?  I can stop.”

“…and then their new deputy couldn’t figure out how to work the computer system.  I told him that it was simple, but he just couldn’t understand how…”

If ever there was a time to bow out gracefully, this was it.  Derek would totally understand him saying no right now. 

And yet – he couldn’t.  He _wanted_ this.  Wanted to feel Derek inside him, wanted to strengthen the connection between the two of them, wanted to prove to Derek that Stiles was his now, that he was a part of Derek’s pack, werewolf or not. 

It came out as a whisper. 

“Please.”

Derek guided him into position, bracing his hands on the front wall of the shower and spreading his legs, forcing him to lean slightly forward.  He dropped a brief, open-mouthed kiss on the back of Stiles’ neck before bending to pick up the lube. 

Stiles knew that the water was still pounding around him (and how was the water heater even keeping up with this?) and that his dad was still talking, but all he could focus on were the slick sound of Derek wetting his cock and Derek’s harsh breathing as he molded his body to Stiles’. 

Then everything narrowed to that single point of contact – that shocking sensation of his body being breached by something so much bigger than it had ever before experienced.  Derek talked him through the burn, whispering that he knew it hurt and he was sorry and it would get so much better if he could just hold on and that he loved Stiles, that he loved him so much –

It _did_ hurt.  It hurt as Derek slid in a half an inch at a time, stopping every time Stiles let out a little pained whimper.  The rigid length of Derek’s cock felt so much bigger than his spread fingers.  For a moment, Stiles worried that he couldn’t go through with it.  It was only Derek’s hand slipping around to gently stroke Stiles’ softening dick that allowed him to slip all the way in.  He froze there, his balls pressed against Stiles’, their quickened breathing the only sound either of them was paying attention to. 

“Okay,” he whispered.  “I’m okay.  You can move.”

Derek’s first pull out was almost enough to make Stiles decide to quit.  The weird burning that had somewhat subsided as they waited was back, but before he could even open his mouth to ask Derek to stop, Derek had thrust back in and Stiles felt – well, _something_.  Something shimmering through the discomfort that he knew would turn into pleasure if he could just last that long. 

Each slow thrust hurt less and less, to the point where Stiles finally pushed back against Derek, urging him to speed up.  Derek growled behind him and wrapped his arms around Stiles’ chest so that they were as close together as they could possibly be, every point of their bodies from their knees to their shoulders touching. 

Something about the change of position had Derek stimulating him in a completely new way.  Neither of them was touching his cock, but Stiles felt as though he could come just from the friction of Derek’s dick inside him.  Derek’s sinuously rolling thrusts changed to quick snaps of his hips, each one striking that place inside Stiles that had lightning flickering behind his closed eyelids. 

And he knew he had to be quiet, knew he couldn’t let his dad know what was going on, but the feeling of Derek inside him was too much to take.  Half-formed words forced their way through his tightly-pressed lips: “Der…fu…shi…oh…” came out as the pleasure rose and rose throughout his body, feeling like Derek was the only thing anchoring him to the earth.  He was so hot – his blood was boiling in his veins and every fiber of his being strained for the release that he knew Derek was going to give him –

“Oh!  I – ”

Shit, that was way too loud.  He stiffened, afraid of being caught, but Derek didn’t stop for a moment. 

“Are you sure you’re okay in there?”

He had just enough brain power left to squeak out, “Yeah, just pulled a muscle at practice today.”

God, he’d never felt like this before.  How had he lived this long – how had he been dating Derek this long – without ever experiencing this?  It was too good.  He was sure that his heart was going to give out any minute.  And he was okay with that.  Being sexed to death by Derek Hale wasn’t a bad way to go.

Derek was whispering, his voiced wrecked, as he increased the speed and force of his hips.     

“Stiles.  So good.  Fuckin’ love you.  Gonna come.  Want you to come with me.  Please.”          

Oh, here it was.  He was right there – so close to the edge that it was only going to be seconds before he came, screaming Derek’s name so that everyone would know who Stiles belonged to –

“All right.  There’s Icy-Hot under the sink.  Hey, I’m going to make dinner.  You hungry?”

Oh, fuck fuck fuck “Fuck yes!” he practically screamed as fireworks sparkled and crackled behind his eyelids and his cock spurted, untouched.  The pleasure washing over him was so much to take that he was pretty sure he would have blacked out had Derek not been there to catch him and hiss, “Your dad!”

“Oh, sorry!”

Who did he think he was fooling?  His dad would know for sure that something was up. 

“Yeah, I’m really hungry.  You go make something and I’ll be right down.” 

“Um…okay.  Sure thing, kiddo.”

The water was finally cooling when Derek pulled Stiles down onto his lap.  Stiles could barely keep his head up, his energy drained almost completely, so Derek took a few minutes to clean them both up, all the while pressing gentle kisses to Stiles’ forehead. 

“Fuck, Stiles, that was perfect.”

And it really was.  Though he had never imagined losing his virginity with his father an unknowing witness just five feet away, it had been pretty perfect.  Maybe it was Derek – maybe it was just the way the two of them fit together, but it had been amazing.    

He had just two things on his mind.  One:  Derek was his, just as he belonged to Derek.  Werewolf or not, they belonged together.   

And two:  he had no idea how he was ever going to be able to look his father in the eye again. 


End file.
